


The Emperor's Apprentice

by elleluvsorchids



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Not Canon Compliant, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleluvsorchids/pseuds/elleluvsorchids
Summary: The Resistance loses General Organa shortly after leaving Crait causing the survivors to disband.  Rey considers it too dangerous to remain with her friends due to her force bond with Kylo.  She goes to Corsucant to find work and hide from the First Order.  While job hunting on Corsucant, Rey stumbles upon a DNA testing center, takes a test on a whim, and discovers she has sisters... 6 of them.  The sisters are reunited and life takes a wonderful turn for Rey.  Meanwhile, Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux establish dominance over the most populated star systems.  When the First Order captures Rey's friends, she makes a bargain with Kylo Ren to pardon them.





	1. One

Two nights after the Resistance escaped Crait, Kylo and Rey simultaneously wake abruptly and it takes a split second to realize that General Organa has passed away. Leia being thrust into outer space without a suit, combined with the heart break of loosing Kylo, Han, Luke, Amilyn and countless others, caused her heart to give out. Kylo goes cold and numb at the realization and Rey leaps from her bunk, frantically running to the General's quarters, startling everyone on the Falcon in the process.

The small band of survivors is devastated and Kylo witnesses it all. He sees them, he hears them, and he feels them through the force bond. Although Rey senses this, she is too overwhelmed and shocked, to even try to block him. Rey slumps down the wall after the doctor confirms the General is gone and sits there for... she doesn't know how long, while people around her wail.

It isn't until Poe takes command and everyone calms down a bit, that Rey starts to come to grips with the sad new reality they're faced with. Soon thereafter, the force bond snaps shut. They never said a word to one another, but they both know the other is heart sick. Kylo didn't expect to feel this way, but he always did have a soft spot for his mother. No matter what she said or did, or rather, didn't say or didn't do, he loved her.

Few get sleep that night. Tomorrow the survivors will have to figure out a plan. And Kylo will do what he does well, shove this painful experience into a secure little compartment and carry on.

Over the next few days, Poe facilitates several meetings to figure out next steps and it becomes increasingly clear that the devastated, distraught and exhausted survivors should disband. They have no base, no senior leadership, no allies and few supplies. The safest thing to do is to split up into small groups going different directions to avoid the First Order. Rey tells Finn, Rose and Poe privately about her force bond with Kylo Ren and how profoundly it opened when Leia passed. Because he saw and heard the others during that connection, Rey is afraid she'll put her friends in danger if they travel together. They make the painful decision to split up.

The next few days are bittersweet. Rey has always hated goodbyes and this one is the worst. She's never had friendships as deep, loving, and delightful as she's has with Finn, Rose and Poe and she doesn't want to give them up. None of the groups departing share where they're going, in case they get caught. Rey decides to go to Coruscant because she knows she can find work there and she thinks she'll be able to hide from Kylo better on the crowded planet. 

When Rey arrives on Coruscant, she hits the ground running by heading to a job fair the next morning. On her way, she passes a DNA testing center and is compelled to go inside. The women behind the counter tells her they mostly do DNA testing to determine paternity and to connect relatives - either genealogy enthusiasts or people trying to find their birth parents or biological relatives. Rey immediately pays for a test and in 30 minutes it's complete. She's waits another few minutes and is given a report that shows she has relatives in their database searching for her. She scans the page quickly is surprised to discover she has sisters... 6 of them, to be exact. They are named: Ruth, Roxi, Rily, Rena, Reva and Rita - her parents had a naming convention apparently.

Rey goes immediately to one of the courtesy phones and dials the first contact number listed on the report. It rings twice and a woman with a beautiful and excited voice says, "Reya! I ALWAYS knew you would find us! We've been waiting a lifetime to be reunited with you. You cannot imagine how very much we love you and have missed you. You must come over immediately!"


	2. Two

Rey... or Reya, as her sister Ruth called her, is a bundle of nervous energy on the way there. She's equally afraid and hopeful. DNA testing wasn't a thing on Jakku, far as she knew, and even if it had been, it would have been too expensive for her to afford. But here she is... on the way to open a door she could only dream about. She always hoped she would find her parents or at least some relatives. And she considered that she might have siblings, but she has no memory of any of them, like she does their parents. Rey's mind is spinning with curiosity as to how their parents ended up leaving her on Jakku, while her sisters remained on Coruscant. What happened? And why was she never found?

Rey's so lost in thought, she doesn't feel their force bond open. "Rey, what's wrong? I can feel your turbulent emotions? Are you okay?", he says with urgency. His tone of voice and energy convey genuine concern that she's immediately suspicious of. He doesn't really care about her - she's not even sure he CAN care about anyone. No, Kylo Ren doesn't care about her. He just wants to take advantage of any situation that will lead to her capture, so he can do... heaven only knows what... kill her, kidnap her, torture her, possess her, control her. Therefore, he cannot discover where she is or that she's found her family. This awful force bond will certainly lead to a devastating outcome if she doesn't gain control over it, and quickly.

Rey doesn't reply. She closes her eyes, breaths deeply, summons the force and evicts and blocks him in a way she's been unable to prior. Her love of her family is what does the trick; it elevates her skills to a new high. She's at her most powerful when she's protecting her loved ones. And for the first time ever, she slams their force bond shut.

Kylo panics, because she's developed this degree of power, because she can now control their force bond, and because he is afraid she may actually be in some sort of trouble. It doesn't occur to him that he is the most dangerous person in the galaxy and his recent actions have profoundly damaged the budding friendship they formed on Ach-to.

Kylo desperately wants that connection restored and regrets how he reacted after she rejected his proposal, but there is no changing that now. There is no changing anything he's done that stands between them. And he has no idea how he might win her over, but he'll spend his dying breath trying to do so.

The rest of the ride is a blur as Rey becomes lost in thoughts about Kylo. And she realized she hasn't thought much about him since the day his mother died, which is unusual. Much to Rey's displeasure, she found herself thinking about Kylo often after they began force bonding on Ach-to. He is such an enigma to her; he comes across as a demented, cold hearted, murdered one day and seems like a long lost friend the next. And then he's back to being a creep again. The more Rey tried to not think about Kylo, the more it seemed to happen. Eventually she just stopped trying to stop thinking about him. She accepted that the bond they share and their experiences with one another is going to create a weird dynamic. Rey was unable to admit to herself that there may be other reasons she cannot stop thinking about Kylo. 

As Rey comes back to the present moment, she notices a beautiful, iridescent, crystal and white stone castle in the distance. As they get closer, it becomes apparent the castle is their destination. "Huh... I guess Ruth lives at this castle or perhaps this is where she works? Maybe the castle is a museum, not a residence? Well, whatever the situation, I'll find out in a few." Rey thinks.

As Rey's transport enters the round about in front of the castle, she sees a small crowd of people. The six gals in front of her transport are near bursting with energy. Rey take a deep breath, exists the transport and is enveloped by a group hug. Rey feels both very uncomfortable and joyful - she doesn't like being touched very much. And as if her sisters sense her emotions, they all simultaneously pull back and Rey sees lots of teary faces, eerily similar to her own.

Rey's high sense perception from her force ability goes into over drive. She isn't sure if her sisters are somehow enhancing her abilities or altering them in some way, but things feel a bit wonky. Rey's sisters give her some room and escort her up the palace steps. As they enter, the splendor of the castle is lost on Rey, who allows herself to be directed to what she'll later learn is the throne room. As they walk Rey begins to figure out she's tapping into her sisters and which one is feeling what - not that she can put a face with a name yet. The small crowd of people - her sisters and others - stop before huge double doors and as Rey gets ready to pass through, a man she's not noticed, loudly announces, "Her Royal Highness, Princess Reya". And Rey goes cold with shock. What the what?! She's a princess?!


	3. Three

Kylo is in one of his moods when he enters the training room. They all sense the dark cloud around him, but no one says a word. The Knights of Ren know the drill and begin to pair off to spar, all of them avoid Kylo, except for Kole Ren. Kole's personality is very opposite Kylo's; he is the ice to Kylo's fire, and Kole is often best suited to calm Kylo down and reason with him.

After Snoke's death, Kylo called all his Knights back from the senseless assignments Snoke sent them on to keep them separated. Snoke knew Kylo felt most stable and strong when he and his Knights were together. He kept them apart to avoid mutiny and to deprive them of the support and strength they'd lend each other. Snoke wanted the Knights most heavily under his influence, not Kylo's. But his plan didn't work as well as he thought, because the Knights of Ren are very close knit... much more so than Snoke ever realized. Their force abilities allow them to talk telepathically, and although each Knight has different strengths and weaknesses, they can give each other energy when they are in proximity. Healing energy, mental energy, physical strength, speed, agility, enhanced eye sight or hearing and so much more that Snoke knew nothing about. The Knights of Ren worked very hard for many years to develop these skills individually, and as a team, in secret and they achieved amazing feats that no one but they know about.

Snoke always thought he was one step ahead of everyone, and that is what made him vulnerable in the end. When Kylo was a toddler, Snoke arranged to obtain his DNA from a pediatrician visit and he had Kylo cloned 6 times - varying their strengths and skills each time. Snoke hoped he could lure Kylo to the dark side, but in case he could not, he needed a back up plan. He figured it was a win-win either way. If Kylo became his apprentice, he had an amazing team for him to lead. If Ben refused to go to the dark side, he'd use the clones to eliminate Ben and chose a suitable apprentice from among them. 

What Snoke didn't count on, was their bonds being stronger than any ordinary sibling relationship, even more so than say psychic twins; the depth of their connection was beyond anything most people can comprehend. Kylo's brothers - as he thinks of them - would never turn on him. Although it was not spoken about, the understanding between the brothers was that they awaited the day Kylo ordered Snoke's assassination. But before that happened, Rey came into the picture. Kylo had no time to call them to his aid when Snoke attacked Rey and he was forced to act alone to save her. Fortunately, Kylo's years of hiding things from Snoke paid off when he needed it most. And now they are all free from his horrible influence and coming into their own for the first time.

Although Kylo has everything he thought he wanted - he is now Emperor of the New Galactic Empire, he's come to realize that what he thought he wanted, isn't as satisfying as he thought it would be. Having supreme power over almost everyone and everything doesn't fill the void in Kylo's spirit. Kylo imagined this moment so often and thought he'd finally feel happily free from the call to the Light. He thought he'd be thrilled to be out from under Snoke and become a self-made man, but it doesn't feel like that. The call to the Light is greater now than ever and there is no Snoke to block it out. His force bond with Rey - though shut down - is ever present to some degree or another and it feels sweeter and more alluring than ever. Kylo feels like all he sacrificed and accomplished might not mean much without Rey by his side.

Kylo now suspects much of his drive to conquer and kill came from Snoke. He is still quick to anger and slow to calm and can be unreasonable, but his anger doesn't have the same sharp edge it once did. He hasn't told his brothers in words, but they all know that Kylo is changing. He is grappling with his parents deaths and is pining for Rey in ways he never did before Snoke's death. They are not afraid of what Kylo will become, they are there to support him in whatever way he changes. Most of Kylo's brothers are relieved to see him develop greater emotional range than predominately anger.


	4. Four

Hux is happier than he's ever been. He was very surprised when Kylo promoted him to Chancellor of the New Galactic Empire's Senate. He thought the man hated him, after all. Creating a galactic Senate is a brilliant idea that Hux would not have expected from Kylo...or rather Emperor Ren (that title just doesn't roll off his tongue easily). Since Emperor Ren announced the formation of the Senate, and that Hux would lead it, Hux has come to like the idea more and more as it comes to fruition. Especially since he has been a key player in it's development. 

Who would have ever thought that they'd be able to work together amiably to create something as complex and large as a galactic Senate? 

Once the initial concept was worked out, Kylo tasked Hux with inviting and convincing planets, nations and other civilizations to participate. Since then Hux spends most of his time on negotiation and diplomacy, which he didn't know he would be good at until he started doing it. Hux always thought his strong suit was war tactics, but it turns out he's actually better and happier working in this capacity. Hux had been at war for so long, he forgot what life could be like under peaceful circumstances... not that all is peaceful in the galaxy, of course. The hardest part of convincing leaders to join the Senate is that joining the Senate means legitimizing the New Galactic Empire - which is, of course, one of the main reasons Emperor Ren created it. 

The other reasons Emperor Ren created the Senate is to deter wars and promote trade and commerce and to unify the galaxy under Ren's authority, laws and treaties. The New Galactic Empire's Senators will not be selected via elections, but by the Chancellor, with the approval of Emperor Ren. Hux and Emperor Ren will select leaders that support the New Galactic Empire and it's agenda. Thus far, Hux has about half the galaxy on board and that is good enough to get going.

But what no one knows, except Kylo and his brothers, is that creating the Senate is part of Kylo's plan to win Rey back. He cannot change the past, but his empire could change the future for the better, thereby, becoming something attractive, and perhaps even irresistible, to Rey. Rey's tremendous empathy, compassion and desire to help those less fortunate is undeniable. Her willingness to devote herself to causes that fight evil and do good is a character trait Kylo can take advantage of. 

Kylo thinks Rey will probably never fall in love with him (he'll always be a monster to her), but she might just fall in love with his empire and all the do good projects he has planned. For that is the only pathway Kylo can see to getting Rey to willingly become his. If she thinks that by joining him - ruling the empire together - she can make the galaxy a better place, he stands a chance. But time is of the essence. Now that the war is over, it's highly likely many will want Rey and if he doesn't create a situation to bring them together soon, she'll likely marry someone else and he doesn't think he can allow that to happen. 

Unbeknownst to Rey, Kylo can capture her whenever he wants to - he embedded a tracker in her neck when she was unconscious before the interrogation - and he knows she recently arrived on Coruscant. When the force bonds began, Kylo was waiting for the ideal time to confront Rey and Luke on Ach-to. The bonding affected him so strongly that he put his initial plans on the back burner to see how things would play out with Rey. Kylo couldn't imagine they would develop friendship and trust, not to mention romantic feelings... well, from his side at least. Taking Rey by force in Coruscant, won't help him achieve his goal. He needs her to want to be with or work with him... in some sort of capacity to rebuild their relationship. And if he is cunning, he'll figure out numerous ways to bring them into contact. He just hasn't worked out all the details yet. But he knows this, if Rey is in Coruscant, that's where he'll rule his empire from.

Ever since Rey opened up to him on Ach-to and he lost her trust on the Supremacy, all he wants is to get back what they had. He doesn't want Rey to be his captive, his slave or his servant, and never truly intimate emotionally. No, what Kylo wants more than anything, is for Rey to be his Empress - his equal in all ways - and the mother of his children. He knows she does not hate him and is, despite herself, very attracted to him. If only he can get Rey to interact with him on a regular basis, even if that isn't appealing to her initially. 


	5. Five

Rey's favorite place in Thoire Palace is the conservatory. She goes there as often as possible to think, meditate and relax. The conservatory couldn't be more lush and beautiful, and some days, Rey never wants to leave. 

It's been 2 months since Rey arrived and her life has changed dramatically. Reya, as they call her, finally has a home and the most loving family she could possibly imagine. Her sisters are amazing and getting to know them has been the highlight of her life. She is adjusting to nobility and all that comes with it and everyone is giving her the time and space she needs to acclimate.

Finding out why she was left - sold, if she's being honest - on Jakku was helpful, but painful. Turns out Rey was not taken to Jakku by her parents, she was a stowaway of sorts. Rey loved ships and often went in them to explore the electronics and mechanics. Rey was not allowed to go into ships without an adult, but she'd sneak. And unbeknownst to her parents, she was on board the day they took off to go on an alcohol and drug binge. While on their binge, Rey's parents ended up in Jakku, discovered she was with them and they sold her while they were high. When their bodies were discovered after they overdosed, and Rey was not with them, a search began. Unkar Plutt kept Rey hidden every time search parties came and she was never found. The search lasted 10 years. 

Rey's sisters were raised primarily by their Uncle Beauregard - King of Thoire - and Aunt Rosa. Unlike Rey, her sisters were well cared for and beloved. They had the best of everything and wanted for nothing. They are all well educated and gifted in music, fine art, sports and in many other ways. Rey senses their guilt sometimes when they think about how they grew up vs. how she grew up. But Rey feels no resentment toward them; she feels blessed and grateful to have found them and have a family who loves her.

Meanwhile, Kylo quietly relocated to Coruscant, so as not to spook Rey. Or should he call her Princess Reya now? He was pleased to hear Rey found relatives, but was surprised - as he's sure she was - to discover she is royalty. However, this development may play into his hands well. One of the first things Kylo did after finding out Rey is royalty was reestablish his ancestral royal lineages for himself and his brothers. His brothers had mixed feeling about this, but they understood that doing so might aid Kylo in his pursuit of Rey, so they accepted it. They all became Alderaanian Princes from the House of Ren, except for Kylo, who became King of Alderaan.

Kylo's day are filled with the business of being Emperor, but his night are consumed with thoughts of Rey. Kylo's been working hard to re-open their force bond, but he's been unable to do so. Every time he senses it begin to open, Rey realizes and closes it immediately. He's been unable to think of a good way to interact with her that doesn't give away that he knows her location and about her family - which would no doubt scare her tremendously. In his desperation, Kylo considered reestablishing Royal Courtship Balls to force Rey and her sisters to attend, but he's certain that Rey - and maybe her sisters - would flee rather than comply. 

Kylo is buried in paperwork at his desk when an urgent message coms in... "Your highness, we've captured three Resistance members from the most wanted list. They were caught here in Coruscant and are in the hold now." says the Lieutenant. "I'll be right there." Kylo replies. If these three are who he senses they are, he just found a way to interact with Rey. This will not be the best circumstances under which to reconnect, but he'll take what he can get.

"Rey... I hate to disturb your meditation, but we think you need to see this." says Roxi. A few minutes later Rey, her sisters, Aunt Rosa and Uncle Reed - his nickname - are watching Poe, Finn and Rose on the news. No one knows what to say to Rey. They all know how much Poe, Finn and Rose mean to her and they share her sadness. Rey wants to go back to her room and be alone, but she knows that would worry her sisters gravely, so she just sits there as the news story cycles. Eventually, Ruth persuades everyone to go eat dinner, where Rey goes through the motions, but isn't really present.

Rey feels the force bond open and does nothing to stop it. She isn't sure what speaking with him might accomplish, but she doesn't know what else to do. "Hello Rey." he says. "Kylo... I don't know what to say. We all agreed not to try to rescue anyone who gets caught. And I'm in no position to do so. But I... I..." she says. "I'm listening." he says calmly. "I don't suppose... I mean, is there any way... I, um, I guess... I don't know what I'm trying to say." she replies.


	6. Six

"You are worried about your friends." he states the obvious. "Is there anything I can do to save them?" she replies. "Well, they are traitors and terrorists, Rey." he says flatly. "I know that's how you see them, Kylo, but they are my best friends... my only friends. You once asked me to join you and to become your apprentice, would you be willing to pardon them, if I agree to it now? The Resistance lost the war and we disbanded, there is nothing any of us can do to hurt your Empire now." "That is an interesting offer, Rey. You care so deeply about your friends that you are willing to sacrifice your freedom for them?" "Yes." Rey says without hesitation. "Rey, you need to understand that becoming my apprentice is a life long commitment. I will teach you the ways of the Force and you will submit to me in all ways." "Yes, I understand." she says. "You will have to reside with me at the Royal Palace and give up any ideas you have about having a career. And you will end any romantic entanglements you have gotten into immediately. Your primary relationship shall be with me, if you chose this."

He knows she isn't involved with anyone, but he wants to set the ground rules without letting on that he knows all about her present circumstances. "If you pardon Finn, Rose and Poe and never take vengeance on them, I will agree to become your apprentice and all that goes with it."

"Then it's a deal, Rey. I will pardon them tomorrow morning and you will move to the Royal Palace immediately." he says. "What planet is your Royal Palace on?" she asks. "Coruscant, Rey. I've taken up residence in the Abbeyon Westminster Palace." She takes in a sharp breath at the shock of discovering that they are not only on the same planet, but near one another. Thoire Palace is located on the opposite, side of the city square. It's unlikely that they would have run into each other, given that she's rarely left the palace, but the knowledge that he has been so close for whatever amount of time is unsettling to say the least.

"Okay, I will be there tomorrow. But I want you to understand, if you ever hurt Finn, Rose, Poe or my family, in any way, our agreement is broken." she states firmly. "Yes, Rey, I understand." he says and the force bond closes. It isn't for several minutes after the bond closes that she realizes he didn't react to her telling him she has a family. Does he know? Or did he think she was speaking about some fictions family she hopes to reunite with someday? 

There is no way she'll be able to hide her family from Kylo as his apprentice. And even if she were able to do so, it would make visiting them difficult, if not impossible. Rey doesn't want him to keep her from seeing her family, but honestly, she has no idea what to expect. She just hopes being his apprentice does not involve being enslaved, tortured, or murdered. She supposes that having a husband and children of her own are out of the question now, but she hopes he will allow her some days off or holidays or visits with her family, even if she has to take him along. 

She steels herself to tell her family of their arrangement, which she dreads. At least they'll understand... she thinks. Her sisters, Aunt and Uncle are very loving, compassionate and kind and will understand her need to protect Finn, Rose and Poe, but they won't like it. Rey heads to the conservatory to meditate before having this conversation and packing her meager belongings. At least she won't have to move far and maybe Finn, Rose and Poe will settle on Coruscant after they are pardoned. She isn't sure if Kylo would allow her to see them, even if they did settle down here, but at least there would be that possibility.

Rey turns the corner toward the conservatory and she can feel them. They are there and they already know something is up. Her sisters high sense perception is sharp in varying degrees, but they all pick up on big issues any of them encounter. They may not know all the details, but they know Rey has reconnected with Kylo and they know she is going to meet him somewhere. As she passes the orchid room toward the tree she likes to meditate under, she sees her sisters. Some are crying, some are fierce, and they all radiate unconditional love.


	7. Seven

"How are we going to handle this?!" says Roxi anxiously. Roxi is a passionate portrait artist 2 years older than Rey. She's upset and alarmed that Rey made this agreement and is overwhelmed with fear that Emperor Ren will do something awful to her. Rey's family don't know Emperor Ren - as they call him - and stories about him are horrible, so their being upset is understandable. Although Rey told her sisters about Kylo and their force bond, it's hard for them to understand their complex relationship. 

"We have to honor the decision Reya has made." says Ruth, their eldest sister, a 1st year medical student.

"Reya needs our support and love now more than ever." says Rena, the shy twin, a freshman education major.

"NO! We cannot let her do this!" shouts Reva, the bold twin, a freshman fashion design student.

"I agree with Ruth and Rena, we need to honor and support Reya." says Rily, the bookish sister, a computer programmer.

"I understand how you feel Reva, but we need to remain calm for Reya and seek to better understand this situation." states Rita, their 2nd eldest sister, a senior dance major.

"Hey, I'm standing right here guys. Thank you for your concern, love and support. The decision to save my friends by agreeing to become Emperor Ren's apprentice is the only card I have to play. I couldn't live with myself if I knew there was something I could have done to save my friends and I didn't do it." replies Rey.

They all end up sitting under Rey's favorite tree in silence for a hour or so. Ruth, Rita and Rey meditate. Roxi is too anxious to meditate and becomes lost in thought, as does Rena. Reva stews and her anger is so palpable it creates an uncomfortable tension in the air. Eventually, they all head to the intimate dining room that they've shared almost every meal together since Rey arrived. Ruth took it upon herself to inform their Aunt and Uncle of the sad and sudden development and then there was silence - unlike every other time they've dined. Uncle Reed and Aunt Rosa were deeply concerned, Rey could tell from the looks everyone kept giving Uncle Reed that they expected him to add something meaningful to the conversation they were all avoiding. Halfway though dinner, Uncle Reed excused himself to meditate and said he would rejoin them in the upstairs den after dinner.

Everyone stood still as Uncle Reed calmly sat in his favorite chair in the den. "We have no idea what will happen to you after you go to live with the Emperor, but I may have found a way for us to reconnect with you on a regular basis. I've spoken with my allies King Alesandra, King Marius and Queen Odelia and we, along with others, are going to petition the Emperor to reinstate the Royal Courtship Balls. Hopefully, the Emperor agrees." says Uncle Reed.

"If they reinstate the Royal Courtship Balls... as they once were, all single people of noble birth that are childbearing age shall be required to attend until they become engaged. Hopefully, Rey will be allowed to attend the balls and we'll get to spend time with her twice a month. Perhaps the Emperor will even allow Reya to get ready here and dine with us the evenings of the balls, so we may interact with her privately." says Aunt Rosa. 

"I realize this is the minimum level of interaction we'd all want, but it may be all we can get." states Uncle Rey. 

"It will be so hard for all of us to loose you when we're only just gotten you back dear. But we honor your decision and we understand why you'd made it. You are a very brave and inspiring young woman Reya and we're so proud of you, darling." says Aunt Rosa.

"The Courtship Balls haven't been enforced in 100 years. Why would Emperor Ren agree to reinstate them? Wouldn't he have to host them twice a month given the immense attendance from all over the galaxy? Only a huge palace like the Abbeyon Westminster Palace would be able to host these balls and I don't think anyone even lives there anymore. Who knows who even owns it nowadays." says Reva.

"We think Emperor Ren may agree to this because he has recently proclaimed his Knights of Ren to be Alderaanian Princes - not that anyone understands how this could be given that he is the only descendant. At any rate, these new Alderaanian Princes are all single and seeking spouses, I'd assume. And you are correct, the Courtship Balls would have to hosted by the Emperor and held somewhere like the Abbeyon Westminster Palace. But the location isn't a problem, because Emperor Ren has taken up residence there recently." says Uncle Reed.

"Wait, if we're to attend these Courtship Balls are we going to be required to become engaged to one of the attendees?" asks Rily.

"No, unless they change the rules. It was strongly advised to select a spouse from the attendees, but it was not mandated." says Aunt Rosa.

"You are all too young to get engaged or married. None of you have graduated college... except you Ruth, but you've just started medical school. All of you need to complete your education and get into your chosen fields, before you can consider marriage, if that is what you wish." states Uncle Reed.

"Your Uncle is correct, but none of you have boyfriends and you never know who you might meet. Large balls are often fun and will be more so if you're together. I don't mean to make light of your situation Reya, dear, I'm just trying to look on the bright side." says Aunt Rosa.

"I understand, Aunt Rosa. And I appreciate the gesture Uncle Reed. I don't know what sort of conditions I'll be facing or what freedoms, if any, I'll have in this arrangement. And I cannot say that going to a ball is anything I've ever even wanted to do, but I'd be willing to go to any sort of lengths to see you all again." Rey replies.

They dropped the subject for the evening and simply tried to enjoy spending time together as a family. They played games, talked freely, joked around and shared much affection. It was with a heavy heart that everyone went to bed late, knowing that tomorrow morning might be the last time they'd get to dine together... or ever see Reya again.


	8. Eight

Rey was very nervous and expecting the worst as she traveling from Thoire palace to the Royal palace, but their reunion was, oddly, uneventful. He was calm, cool and collected... similar to the way he'd been during their calmer force bonds on Ahch-too. He was formal and reserved and not at angry, vindictive, insulting, or cruel.

After a brief greeting from Kylo, he introduced her to the staff as his apprentice, and left Rey with Mrs. Mayweather, Steward of Abbeyon Westminster Palace. Mrs. Mayweather gave Rey a tour of the castle and then Rey was summoned to dinner with Kylo and a bunch of dignitaries, ambassadors, officers and other important people. Fortunately, Rey wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as she would have been before reuniting with her family. She knew enough of etiquette now to hold her own and had gotten used to meeting important and high ranking people routinely. The most uncomfortable part was being introduced as Kylo's apprentice over and over. She was still baffled to be in this position and hearing it said out loud only made it seem more surreal.

Discovering that her bedroom was next to, and connected to, Kylo's bedroom didn't make her feel any more comfortable. Although she was very antsy, she could do little else except waiting and see what would happen next. Every time her anxiety spiked, she'd remind herself that this agreement saved the lives of her best friends. 

In the next couple of weeks, Rey and Kylo fell into a routine. They sparred in the early morning. Then she accompanied him to meetings, conferences and other gatherings. Rey was surprised Kylo wanted her to accompany him while conducting his royal duties, but she went along with whatever he asked of her. She felt out of place at these meetings and such, but she paid attention so she would know what was discussed in the event that the information was ever needed. So far, nothing he asked of her was objectionable and she hoped it stayed this way.

The evenings that Kylo was not hosting guests, he summoned her to dine with him privately. They didn't communicate much at these dinners. She felt guarded and on edge around him, but he didn't seem to feel the same way around her. She wasn't sure how he felt about her or what he wanted from her as an apprentice. One of the things she didn't do much of was learn the ways of the Force. She wasn't sure if he didn't have time, or the timing wasn't right to delve deeply into it, or what, and she thought it best not to ask.

Rey was given the freedom to go anywhere within the palace and grounds, but she had to request permission from Kylo to leave. At one of their private dinners, out of the blue, Kylo informed Rey that she was welcome to keep in touch with her family. They had not discussed the subject before; Rey was too afraid to ask. She tested his latitude by requesting to visit her family a month after moving out, and he granted her request. Rey was delighted to have dinner with her beloved family and they her.  
.  
Rey was curious how Kylo would react to her get away, but he barely mentioned it. He asked her how it went and when she said "fine" he left it at that. They fell back into their routine and a month later, he surprised Rey by inviting her family to dinner. It was a large dinner party - a small ball, really - with many other noble families from Coruscant, but it was a surprise, none the less. Rey's family were also surprised... and suspicious. Rey could tell her family - her sisters in particular - were on edge and uncomfortable when they arrived. But the night was young and little did Rey know that this evening would be the beginning of a new and unusual chapter in her life.


End file.
